Destiny Snippets: Guardian Days
by Freohr Weohnata Kausta
Summary: Snippets from an upcoming story that may or may not get written. It's of Freohr-2 and his fireteam's Guardian Days! This is a collection of one-shots (or more) of Freohr-2 and his fireteam's stories and antics!
1. Awakening

She gasped, shooting up from the laying position she found herself in. The last thing she remembered was- her eyes snapped open, not realizing she closed them, and she looked around- "Mom!" she called out. She was panicking, she didn't know what was happening.

"Hey, hey, calm down- everything's fine. You're fine, everything's okay," A soothing voice spoke from above her.

"W-what happened?" She looked up at the voice, it was diamond in shape, pure white save for the center eye-like device and two points at the top and bottom, which were an orange color.

It spoke again, its entire body moving with the words and white bits moving, "You, you died. And, I brought you back to life. What you did was very brave."

"I-is- are they alive? Did they survive?" She asked, looking hopefully at the thing.

It shook its body up and down, white bits twisting back and forth, in a mimic of nodding, "Yes. I'm almost certain of it."

"Almost?" She caught, fear creeping into her relief.

"You've. . .been dead for a _long_ time." It said, twisting again.

She blinked, finally looking around to where she died. The best word to describe it was a wasteland. Which it technically was, but that was beside the point. The great, towering buildings, the massive gardens that spanned acres of land- gone. Swept away by the red sands. Mother Nature of Mars has taken back what is hers.

"Wha-? No. No, no, no, no- this has to be some sort of illusion- some sort of fever dream." She tried to hit her head, but something blocked her hand. Blinking she grabbed her head, around it was what felt like a helmet, "What? Why- how- huh?" she tried pulling it off, but was stopped by the voice again.

"Hey, Hey! Calm down! If you keep freaking out, we might not get to safety. And with what's happening lately, well, we don't want to be out here any longer than needed," It said.

"W-Why?" she asked. A roar was heard in the distance.

The thing looked towards the source of the roar, then back at her, "That. C'mon, come quickly." It moved away.

"W-wait!" She shakily stood up, and followed the thing, he steps quickly becoming stable. "What was that thing that roared? What are you? What's going on? Where are we going?"

It continued speaking as it moved, "That was one of the invaders of this world, the Cabal. A Legionary, if I had to guess. I am a Ghost, created by the Traveler to seek out and create a Guardian. _You_ are _my_ Guardian. We're running from them, the Cabal, you aren't at a high enough level to defeat them yet. Somewhere safe, I hope."

She stayed silent as she processed this, but realized what it had said at the end, "'I hope'? What do you mean, 'you hope'?"

"Well, I haven't been to Mars all that often, I don't know any safe places. Do your last memories tell you anything?"

"I-I don't. . ." she trailed off, something coming to the forefront of her mind, a memory:

"_Run! Get to the bunkers!" She had called, yelling at someone._

"_Where!?" The person called back. She couldn't see her face nor remember her name._

"_Don't you know? Ugh!" The person had apparently shaken their head. "Rivers Street, under the library!"_

Her eyes opened up, she didn't remember closing them. Looking at the. . . 'Ghost', she said, "Rivers Street. Underneath a library. I-I don't remember where Rivers Street is," She confided.

"What you have is good enough." It bobbed decisively, "C'mon, there might be a map nearby that we could use to find the library."

"O-okay. Let's go."

They started moving again, realizing that they had stopped moving while talking. The hallways were littered with red dust and long-forgotten items. They continued through the building, when they came upon something. "H-hey. I think I found something. I-it looks like a map."

The Ghost flew up towards her, "Yeah, looks like one." It flew down closer to scan it, "Yup, definitely is one. Now, where is the- oh." It stopped its scanning, "It seems that we might actually _be_ in the library. Well, now that's nice." It flew off again, then stopped as it realized that the new Guardian hadn't moved, "Guardian, hey, Guardian." It flew around her head, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, clearing away the memories, "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Let's go find the bunker." She moved past the Ghost and back into the hallways.

Her Ghost stared after her for a few moments, sighed, then followed. Re-forming next to the Guardian's head, the Ghost activated its flashlight function, lighting up the dark hallways. "Thanks," the Guardian muttered, still moving.

They moved on in silence, only the hum of the Ghost's flashlight function and the Guardian's footsteps provided noise. For what seemed like hours later, they came upon a room that was darker than the hallway they were in; the only light that shined in the room was from the Ghost.

"Well, I think this might be it," The Ghost said, shining the flashlight into the room. The Ghost started to speak again, but they heard a metallic roar.

"W-what was that?" She asked, trying to pierce the veil of darkness.

The Ghost was scared, "T-the Vex." A red light lit up in the darkness, aiming straight at her and her Ghost. "R-Run!"

She didn't need to be told twice- she turned her back on the glowing red eye and started to run the way she came. Behind her, she heard the sounds of guns firing- well, at least she thought it was that- and saw red bolts of _something_ whizzing past her.

Ahead of her and her Ghost, a light lit up the darkness, similar to her Ghost's flashlight. There were voices, like they were conversing something, then the light turned down her hallway.

"Vex!" The other Ghost called, lighting up said machines.

Beside it, its Guardian barked out, "Get down!" and she spent no second throwing herself to the floor.

Above her, the Guardian loaded his entire magazine of bullets into the Vex, aiming at their stomachs. The Vex that were hit in their white cores exploded, core juice flying everywhere. She watched as the other Guardian slaughtered the Vex with expert precision.

She was still staring at where the Vex where following her, now dead on the floor. She was broken out of her trance when a gun was shoved into her face. "Here, take this- I don't need it anymore."

She blinked, and slowly reached up and took the gun- it was a hand canon, kinda like one of those old Earth western revolvers. "It's a hand canon- one of the first I got. It's Tower-made, so it's better than what you could pick off an enemy. Of course, some weapons you pick off of enemy are better than Tower-made, but-"

"Ark," He got cut off by his Ghost, "You're rambling again."

Ark sighed, "Thanks, Fas. Anyway, you're a new Guardian, aren't you?"

She nodded hesitantly, "Y-yeah, I think so. The Ghost didn't explain it that well, though."

Her Ghost looked offended, "I was _trying_ to save you from the Cabal!"

"Yeah, well, look how that worked out, huh?"

"I didn't know that there was VEX in here!"

Ark decided to intervene, "Guys, stop. Now's not the time. Ghost, you said that there was Cabal earlier?"

The light nodded, "Yeah, an entire legion- I'm pretty sure I saw it earlier, too."

"Full legion of Legionaries and a Centurion?"

It bobbed up and down, nodding.

Ark nodded decisively, "Okay, so I already defeated them. Fas, bring up the map."

Fas, Ark's Ghost, flew in the middle of the group and displayed a hologram of the area they were in. "Okay, so, we are here." Ark pointed to two green dots inside of a building, "And the Cabal I fought was over here." He pointed to an area marked red, "So that means you were revived around this area." He pointed to an area marked a deep blue, "And you made your way to a-" he frowned, "an Unmapped area?" he looked up at the female Guardian, "Why were you heading towards an unmapped area?"

"I-I- bunkers. I thought if we could reach bunkers, we might find a weapon," She admitted.

He frowned again, "Bunkers. I've never heard of bunkers here- especially in this area." He looked up sharply, "Do you know anything about them?"

"N-no, j-just that there was one in the library. We- me and Ghost- found a map and tried to find the library- which it turns out that we _are_ in a library, then we started walking to find the bunkers. A-and the map said the bunkers were where we fought the robots."

"Vex," Ark muttered idly, "they're called Vex. If what you say is true, then we might just find some sort of relic of the Golden Age!" despite the helmet on his head, Ark looked giddy at the prospect. "C'mon, let's go find this bunker!" and marched off in the direction of where she, and the Vex, had come from.

Fas shook her shell, muttering, "That's a Warlock for ya." Then moved off to follow him.

The Female Guardian and her Ghost stood there, looked at each other, then went back to staring at where the male Guardian marched off to. "Well," Her Ghost said, "You _did_ want to find the bunker."

Sighing, she moved off in search of the 'Warlock'. As she moved over the bodies of the Vex, she heard gunshots and metallic cries. Entering the room, she saw glowing white goop, similar to what the Vex from earlier sprayed out when killed, on the ground and on what seemed like robotic legs.

"You're dead, and you're dead. Aaaaaand you're dead!" She heard three gunshots ring out. "So, like, what does this bunker look like? 'cuz I'm pretty sure I found it."

The female Guardian blinked, and walked towards where Ark's voice was coming from- only to find him in front of a doorway. She walked up to the Warlock and stopped, gripping her head when a memory forced its way to the forefront of her mind.

"_Wait, you're not coming in?" the person- she thought it was the same one, asked, looking through the bunker's doorway. She could see it was nearly filled to the brim with people._

_She shook her head, "No, there's too many people." She gave a smile, though it was more of a grimace, "Plus, someone needs to lure things away from here."_

_She could see the other person's expression, but new it was full of grief, "Please, don't. Stay."_

"_Sorry, but I'm the only one who knows how to fight." She tried to smile again, "I was the only one who took those lessons, you know."_

_The person in the doorway of the bunker flung theirself at her, and hugged her tight, "Try to come back alive, alright?"_

"_I plan to, Em," She said, hugging the person back. After what seemed like hours, they pulled apart and she could see the other person's face. She was breathtaking, golden hair, green-blue eyes. But the image was ruined by the tears running down her cheeks._

She gasped and fell forward, only to be caught by Ark. He looked at her concernedly, "Are you okay?"

She pulled herself out of his grip and stumbled towards the door. Acting on only instinct, she brushed away some dust on the wall and pulled open a little hatch, revealing a keypad. She punched in a number, and the bunker's door unlocked, releasing centuries-old air.

Ark stood off to the side, watching the other Guardian stumble around. Turning to her Ghost, Ark asked, "Do you think she's alright?"

It shook its shell negatively, "No. She's had this happen before, reliving her memories, I mean. I've heard this happening to Guardians, but, I never thought that'd I'd see it. I'd like to comfort her, but, I don't know how."

Ark stayed silent, trying to imagine what she might be going through. He had this happen to him before, too. When he was first awakened, he didn't know what was happening, only knew that he had died and was now alive again. He had accepted his fate when he was faced with death, and when he was awakened, he just wondered, 'What happened?' nothing traumatic like this.

The Female Guardian grabbed the hidden knob on the door and pulled, the hinges swung noisily open. "No," she muttered, looking in. Ark frowned and looked past her, into the bunker. Skeletons upon skeletons laid there, undisturbed for centuries.

"No." She pulled off her helmet and threw it, banging off the walls of the library, careful not to disturb the skeletons inside the bunker. She collapsed and curled into a ball, repeating "no" over and over again, only being interrupted by sobs.

Ark stood there, silent, a grim look on his face. Closing his eyes, he recited a small prayer of his people- the Awoken- one of the few he knew. Opening them again, he gently lifted the crying Guardian and closed the door- it shut with a thump. Looking at Fas, he gave her a mental command to lock it again. She did so, and followed him, as did the other Guardian's Ghost- who had already transferred her Guardian's thrown helmet into an engram to be stored inside its inventory.

Fas had already brought down Ark's ship from orbit when they exited the Library. Ark, still holding the now sleeping Guardian in his arms, was transmatted inside the ship, into the sleeping quarters he had on the ship. Gently laying her onto the bed, he moved out and into the cockpit to start moving to the Tower.

The female Guardian, whose dreams were tormented by Vex and skeletons, had seen one last thing before she burst out crying.

_She stared into her watery eyes, knowing that she, too, was crying. Em pulled her close, and kissed her for what felt like eternity, then pulled back. She looked into her eyes and said one last thing, "I love you, Raikia."_

_She, Raikia, returned the kiss and pulled back one last time, saying, "I love you too, Emmersen."_

* * *

**I'm evil, I know.**

**-FreohrWK**


	2. Mars

The red sands of Mars blew great dust storms across the surface of the planet, only interrupted by the jutting rocks across the surface. The sun glared harshly across the red desert, highlighting the closest moon, Phobos, and casting shadows below the great jutting rocks.

Freohr-2 picked up a red pebble and threw it into the sandstorm below him. Giving a great mechanical sigh, he said, "You know Fred, I've always wondered what those Vex spires are doing. Are they sending signals, are they relay points? What are they?"

Fred, Freohr-2's Ghost, looked across the sands to where Freohr-2 was motioning. The spires, far from his scanning range, jutted out like sore thumbs across the desert. "I dunno, Guardian. I've always wondered that. When I was looking for you on Mars, I never even thought about going near Vex constructs. Too many Ghosts have died that way." It looked down in sadness, shaking its orange shell. Looking up in determination, it spoke again, "But since I have you, how about we go check 'em out."

Freohr-2 grinned under his mask. Well, he grinned as much as his mechanical face would allow, but it was still a grin, "You know me so well."

Getting up from his sitting position on a cliff, Freohr-2 summoned his Sparrow and drove down the side, towards the bottom. Approaching it, Fred started screaming, "Pull up, pull up, pull UP!"

Freohr-2 laughed, "You never have any faith in me!"

"We've only drove down cliff-faces twice! And DO YOU REMEMBER THE FIRST!?"

"Hey, I was still getting used to the Sparrow! The second time, I didn't die, remember?"

"Yes, of course, a one-in-two success rate, HOW LIGHT-HEARTINING! NOT!"

Freohr-2 didn't reply to that as he focused on steering the Sparrow. Initiating a mental countdown, he started setting up the extra boosters. When the countdown struck one, he activated them and pulled up, his Ghost screaming in his audio receptors. They landed roughly on the ground, spewing up dirt and cracking the ground. The Sparrow's engines stalled for a second, but they quickly restarted and Freohr-2 and Fred were speeding across the ground towards the spires.

Freohr-2 heard Fred say from inside his helmet, "I hate it when you do that." Its mechanized voice was shaking.

Freohr-2 laughed, the smooth ride calming his non-existent nerves, "I know, but you still hang around, don't you?"

All he got was the feeling of an eye-roll. He drove on in silence, save for the running of his engines and the wind in his audio receptors.

The spire was bigger and much farther than they thought, as Freohr-2 had driven near an hour. But honestly, who was counting; Certainly not the Vex that he had just ran over.

Jumping out of the Sparrow, Freohr-2 pulled out his sword, Dreadfang, and sliced open another Vex, a Goblin. Switching to his primary, Paleocontact JPK-43, he loaded a full magazine into a Minotaur, breaking its shield and killing it. Standing up slowly on his feet, he loaded in another magazine.

There was a momentary standoff as the Vex calculated what to do next, then they started firing. Freohr-2 ducked under the bolts and returned fire, bullets hitting their cores causing them to overload and explode in a flash of white goo.

And thus, the fight was on. The Vex paused as they reloaded their weapons, and Freohr-2 took his chance to strike- running up towards a nearby Goblin, he grabbed them by the red eye and flung them towards another Goblin that was training its sights on him, causing them to both fall down, dead. Running and sliding underneath another one, he pulled its legs out from underneath it and stood up, unloading bullets into it until its death cries were heard.

Jumping up, he reloaded his Paleocontact and switched to his secondary weapon, Stolen Will, and shot-gunned a Hobgoblin he landed next to. He paused as he loaded in another shotgun shell and switched back to his Paleocontact, which gave the Vex the time to locate him again.

He started to fire at the Vex again, killing several more and seriously damaging some in the process. Reaching behind his back, he pulled out a shock grenade and primed it, tossing it into the midst of the Vex gathering. They looked at it, then it exploded, killing more of them.

Freohr-2 jumped off his perch and pulled out his sword again and started cutting through the few remaining Vex. When he impaled the last Vex through its core- which exploded, covering his sword in white goo- he flicked it and sheathed it across his back.

"Do you have to be so dramatic?" Fred asked, appearing over his shoulder and floating ahead of Freohr-2, looking back at him.

"Yes, it's all a part of the image of the Guardians," Freohr-2 replied, letting his Paleocontact materialize in his hands, "We've gotta look good, ya know?"

Fred shook his shell helplessly, but didn't comment anymore. Following Freohr-2 as he moved towards the Vex structure, he started to scan it. "It's thousands of years old, like usual for Vex structures, but it's fairly newer than the ones we've been to. It seems like it's some sort of signal booster from what I can tell an- hey, wait, where're you going?!"

Freohr-2 poked his head out of the tunnel he was investigating, "It's a tunnel. I was going to see where it led to."

"Well don't leave me out here like that!"

"You could easily disappear, it's not _that_ much of a worry. Now c'mon, let's find out where this leads to." Freohr-2 disappeared back into the tunnel, Fred following.

They delved into the depths of the tower, Fred scanning their surroundings as they descended. Freohr-2 was grinning madly- as much as he could, at least- as he gained Fred's scans of the area. They soon reached a platform, showcasing a ginormous room. Freohr-2 stared out into the familiar surroundings, "This- this is the Black Garden, isn't it?"

His Ghost was also speechless, but according to its scans, it was true. They were in the Black Garden.

"We've _got_ to tell the Tower about this- they'd want to know if there was a different way into the Garden. C'mon, let's-" Freohr-2 was cut off as an urgent message popped onto his HUD.

Opening it up, Arkís' face appeared, frantic. "Freohr, we got a situation."

"What is it? I doubt it'd be something bigger than what I just found."

"What-? No," He shook his head, turning serious again, "Oryx isn't dead."

Freohr-2 froze. Weakly, he said, "That is bigger."

* * *

***laughs in Binary***

**Beh, i dunno 'bout you, but i like this. eh, whatever.**

**Other chapters on books will come out soon, don't worry- i just had a flash of inspiration for this.**

**-FreohrWK**


	3. Arkis and Anabel

Anabel paused for a second, debating coming from within her mind.

"Warlock, is there anything else you need?" Ikora Rey, the Vanguard Warlock asked.

Taking a deep breath, Anabel decided, "Yeah." She turned around. "I heard about someone named 'Arkís' a while back; I was wondering who he was."

Ikora nodded, a faint smile on her lips, "Ah, Arkís. He is my most promising Warlock. I met him not too long ago, maybe a few years back, and it is lovely to see how he has grown."

"C-could you tell me something about what he has done?" Anabel asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Ikora smiled gently at the newly awakened Warlock. "One of his most memorable exploits was when he took a mission up on Venus."

\- Some Time Later -

"-Oh, and Arkís," Ikora called, gaining the Warlock's attention.

"Yes, Miss Rey?" he asked, turning around.

Ikora rolled her eyes slightly, ignoring Cayde-6's snickering, "A new Warlock asked me about you the other day. Her eyes grew wide the longer I spoke of your exploits." She sighed softly. "If they seek you out, be kind and gentle to them; there's too much anger and darkness in this sad world already."

Arkís bowed slightly, "Of course, Miss Rey." Straightening up, he exited the hall and into the area which held Shaxx and his dutiful Frame, Arcite 99-40.

"Ah, Ark, are you still up for the Match on Saturday?" Shaxx called to Arkís.

"Yes, I still am," Arkís replied.

"Good, I'll see you then."

"I'm looking forward to it." Moving past Eris muttering at her glowy ball, he took the stairs into the main courtyard of the Tower. Taking a deep breath, he took in the calm chaos of the Tower, before something rammed into him, knocking that breath out.

"Freohr, if this is another- oh. Hello there," he stopped, seeing that it wasn't- and belatedly realizing that it didn't feel like the Exo- he greeted the unknown person.

"S-sorry about running into you," They said meekly, their voice identifying them as a female.

"It's no trouble at all; my Exo friend, Freohr-2, often rams into me purposefully. I've gotten used to being tossed about like a rag doll."

"Y-you're Arkís, aren't you?" she asked, her blue-ish eyes looking up at him.

"Yes, I am. And who might you be? I'm afraid I haven't acquainted myself with every Guardian there is."

"I-I'm Anabel. A Warlock. I-Ikora told me about one of your adventures."

His eyebrows rose, '_So this is the one Ikora told me about._' He thought. Out loud he replied, "Really now? Which one?"

"The one where you were on Venus and defeated an Archon Priest with Freohr-2."

"Ah, that one." Arkís nodded fondly. "Let me tell you, the Priest nearly had us at the end of it; it was only luck, timing and a Dreg that saved us."

"Dreg?" Anabel tilted her head; Ikora didn't tell her about that.

Arkís nodded. "Yes, Freohr threw a dead Dreg's body straight at the Archon Priest, distracting it for a moment to give me the opening I needed to kill it."

Laughter came from nearby, "Yeah, I'm still surprised at how that actually worked, myself."

Arkís and Anabel looked up to see Freohr-2 approaching in his green-horned glory, a smile on his mechanical features. "Ah, Anabel, this is Freohr-2; Freohr, this is Anabel, a new Warlock."

"Hello, Anabel. It's lovely to meet you; I'm always pleased to hear of new Guardians arising. I look forward to what you may achieve." He grew serious and looked at Arkís. "And speaking of new Guardians. . ."

The Awoken Warlock sighed, "All good things must come to an end." Looking up, he nodded solemnly, "Let's go see her."

Anabel's eyebrows scrunched together, "See who?"

Freohr-2 sighed, "You must know, Anabel, that most Guardians do not have a peaceful, nice awakening. They sometimes find themselves in a most painful position. We Guardians retain the last remaining hours of our lives before we die; I went down fighting a Fallen Captain, Arkís died when one of the ships in the Reef went down by means unknown. Most die defending a loved one, protecting them. Others, not so much." He sighed and shook his head. "The Guardian we are about to go see left their loved one, only to find out that they had died." He looked out at the Traveler. "She has been inconsolable for weeks, now. Me and Arkís visit her often, trying to get her to break out of it. It hasn't worked yet."

"Could I-?" Anabel trailed off.

Arkís nodded, "Of course. Maybe someone else might help her. She's quite intimidated by Freohr."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"You're a hulking mountain of steel and wiring; who _wouldn't _be afraid of you?"

"Hmm, let's see," Freohr-2 mock thought. Splaying out his hand he spoke, marking each one with a finger as he spoke, "The Hive, the Vex, the Cabal, the Fallen; and those are just the ones off the top of my head!"

"Yes, but they're also beasts trying to wipe out the Light; they want to kill _all_ of us," Arkís deadpanned.

"So? They're still not afraid of me."

Arkís sighed, then held up his hand, three fingers raised. "I can count _three_ separate occasions where you managed to scare Cabal, Hive, and even the _VEX!_ You cannot say, that they are _not_ afraid of you; because they _are._"

Freohr-2 blinked. "When was the Vex?"

The Awoken Warlock sighed. "When you destroyed the Heart of the Black Garden. Then when you went back down to search around and accidentally destroyed their source of teleporting."

"Oh. Right. Forgot that happened." The Exo shrugged, "Whatever. Let's go see her, now." The Titan started moving off towards the barracks.

Behind him, Arkís sighed and shook his head. Looking at Anabeth, he said, "You'll get used to him in time." Straightening up, he started off following Freohr-2. "C'mon then. You might get along; you never know unless you try."

Anabeth blinked, processing what had just happened, before scrambling to catch up to Arkís and Freohr-2.

* * *

**I saw one of the quests when I was playing on my Warlock- the one about leveling up- and I came up with this. **

**1,017 words.**


End file.
